


Pick Me Up

by mm1005



Series: Pick Me Up Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: Azula unintentionally romances Katara through pick-up lines.





	Pick Me Up

The Republic City University is one of the finest institutions in the world, employing successful and well-known professors whom are extremely dedicated to teaching. It’s also the university where the brightest, most talented and hardworking students are enrolled, but people also say that as long as one is rich, they can definitely get in.

Today, the weather is nice with the sun shining over the vast campus. Students are dotted everywhere, from sitting on the steps of the main building to lying on the grass garden in the center.

Azula, a second-year student majoring in political science, sighs quietly as she sees Katara coming closer to their table, walking the well-worn pathway in the grass. She hadn’t been friends with the girl prior this year, and they almost always had some tiff when near each other to the great annoyance of their friends. They both clearly have _a lot_ of opinions on various topics.

Mai and Ty Lee are sitting on either side of her, focused on their phones, while her brother Zuko and his good friend Sokka sit across them, also engrossed by their phones. It’s lunchtime, and luckily, they all have overlapping free periods to eat together. Toph, Suki and Aang aren’t so lucky.

“Hey guys,” Katara says—prompting a chorus of greetings—before sitting down on the empty chair beside Sokka. She neatly places her things on the table before pulling out a sandwich for lunch. 

“How was your morning, sis?” Sokka says, eyes still glued on the mobile game he’s playing.

Katara finishes chewing, tilting her head to the side. “It was fine. I still think Professor Pakku doesn’t like me. He always gives me the stink-eye.”

“I guess,” Sokka says, glancing up momentarily from his game.

Ty Lee also takes a moment to look up from her phone, saying, “Just be nice to him. That’s what I did last year, and I’ve never had a problem in his classes.”

Azula shakes her head. “But Ty Lee, you’re nice to everyone,” she replies, emphasizing the last word. They all murmur in agreement to her statement.

“Just ignore Pakku,” Mai says, a frown forming on her face as she looks closer at her phone.

Zuko nods absentmindedly.

Azula mentally rolls her eyes at her brother and friends. _Always so helpful. _She, at least, has a solution for Katara. “I can deal with him for you.”

Katara frowns. She hasn’t known Azula long and is only friends with her because of Sokka and Zuko, but Azula’s reputation precedes her. Azula is one of the brightest students in the university and likely, the most influential as she is council president and a member of a notable family. Rumors of her having significant influence over the administration and teachers are rampant. Other students have said the teachers are even frightened of her since reportedly, she makes good use of her family’s power and contacts especially when crossed.

Her hand reaches up to scratch her neck—a habit she’s gotten from Sokka recently. “That’s okay Azula; that won’t be necessary. Thank you, though.”

Azula smirks as she leans forward over the table. “Keep it in mind. I can be the answer to all your problems.” 

It takes Sokka, Mai and Ty Lee raising their heads to stare at Azula for her to realize how her statement sounded. She had sounded flirty when she had meant to sound ominous. 

Her eyes meet Katara’s, and they both redden quickly. Azula feels dreadful heat taking over her whole face and spreading to her neck, a sign that she’s probably red as a tomato now. She abruptly stands up, grabbing her bag from the table. “I forgot I have a council meeting!” With that, she marches away.

“What was that?” Sokka asks, still looking at Azula’s retreating figure.

Zuko, with eyes still on his phone, replies, “That’s just Azula.”

Mai and Ty Lee glance at each other, shrugging. Sokka shakes his head, resuming his game.

Ty Lee thinks Azula sounded cute while Mai looks at Katara whom has opened a book, clearly pretending nothing worthwhile happened. Mai rolls her eyes. It really probably was just Azula being Azula.

* * *

Katara's pace is brisk—she’s late for class. Thankfully, the hallways are empty with students in classes so she walks even faster. Having stayed up last night to study, she was too tired and didn't hear her alarm so she overslept then rushed out in an old light blue floral dress. She missed her first class entirely and is late to the second one as well. Good thing it’s a class with Professor Iroh; there’s a good chance he’ll let her tardiness slide since her record is perfect.

_Was perfect, _she thinks, rounding the corner. Still, her record in the university is pristine. As a biology student, her grades are consistently high, and her extra-curricular activities are impressive, taking up most of her free time. Surely, Professor Iroh would take that into consideration. Plus, she always participated in his classes. It will be alright.

Her steps falter when she sees Azula walking towards her. They haven’t seen each other for more than a week since that lunch.

Katara watches as Azula realizes who’s coming towards her. Her face goes through a quick series of expressions before settling on her usual—an almost neutral face with a slight smirk.

“Hi, Katara,” Azula calls out as she nears her. 

She does not have time to chat with Azula! But she also doesn’t want to be rude, and there’s a small part of her that wants Azula to know everything is okay between them.

“Hi Azula! I can’t talk; I’m late for class.” She’s jumping on her toes, ready to go.

Azula doesn’t take the hint. “Too bad. Whose class?”

“Professor Iroh.”

Azula rolls her eyes, scoffing. “Him? Don’t worry. He’s too nice for his own good. You’ll be fine.” 

“Hopefully!” Her friend’s words are a slight comfort, but she really has to go. “I really need to go. We should hang out soon!” Without waiting for a reply, she dashes off. She’s about a few meters away when she hears Azula speak again.

“Nice outfit by the way! I wish I could pull that off.” Azula stills—she hadn't meant to say that.

_What? _Katara whips around, fast enough to see a look of absolute mortification on Azula’s face before said girl runs away, disappearing around a pillar near the outside garden. The memory of her face is so funny that it renders Katara in hysterics in the empty hallway. She’s so late, but at least something funny happened today.

* * *

Katara slides a finger down the spine of a book as she reads its title. Thinking it may contain some useful information for her anatomy class, she takes it in her arms and walks back to her table that’s already littered with multiple books. As she sits, she realizes why the student sitting faced away from her a few tables away looks so familiar. She should have known from the posture and hair alone—it’s Azula. 

She stands then makes her way silently to the girl. She’s about to put a hand on her friend's shoulder when Azula looks up, eyebrows drawing together.

“I just wanted to say hello,” Katara says. It’s been a few days since they met in the hallway. “Hi.”

Azula’s expression drops for a moment, remembering what she said to Katara the last time she saw her. How humiliating. She arranges her expression into a cool stare. Azula grunts. “I’m studying,” she says, turning back to her books, hoping Katara would go away.

_It’s time for payback._ “What are you studying?” Katara leans sideways, hip flush against the edge of Azula’s table—it’s a weirdly distracting sight to Azula.

“I have a test coming up for a minor subject,” Azula answers curtly, pretending to read. 

“You’ll probably ace it.”

“I expect to.”

Katara surverys the books on the table, taking one and flipping through it. “You have a lot of books here.”

"Obviously," she says dryly—she's met with an eye-roll from Katara. Azula's expression softens as she gently takes the book back from her. She says in a quiet tone, “I love books.”

Katara smiles. “Me too...what are you up to later?”

Azula looks up, willing Katara to go away in her mind. Her mouth is bound to mess up soon—she can feel her control slipping so she carefully thinks her words over. “Just classes and my parents are home so we’re having dinner at Kwong's. It’s my mom’s favorite.” Good, she didn’t mess up. Feeling better, she asks, “What about you?”

“I have swimming practice, a meeting with June regarding health month activities, and I’m helping Toph with a paper she’s having trouble with.”

Azula nods. “You’re a hot commodity.” _No_. Azula immediately reddens, mentally cursing herself—she keeps sounding so flirty.

The corner of Katara’s mouth upturns at the blush on Azula’s cheeks. “No one’s said that to me before.” 

“I bet,” Azula mutters, frowning.

Seeing as Azula is refusing to meet her eyes, Katara decides to give her some space. “Well I better go back to studying. See you.”

Azula nods, eyes firmly on the pages of her open book. She hears and feels Katara walking away. Lifting her eyes only when she deems it’s safe to do so, Azula peeks over her shoulder at Katara who’s grinning at her. She scowls.

* * *

Sweat drips down her back as she lands another strong punch on the blue bag. It feels good to punch something, feeling the hit of her knuckles on the hard material of the bag. It probably would have been better if Zuko were around to be punched, but this will do. Exercise, particularly boxing, always leaves her feeling refreshed mentally and physically. Having been an athletic and competitive kid, exercise was a must and now, it’s just a habit.

The blue hue of the punching bag reminds her of _someone_, and so moments later, uninvited thoughts of Katara make their way to her consciousness, making her frown as she lands another blow on the bag. Azula does not know what is wrong with her. She has embarrassed herself around the water tribe girl thrice now. It’s like her brain loses control of her mouth whenever Katara appears, and frustratingly, she does not know why. It unsettles her. She grits her teeth, jabbing hard at the punching bag in front of her.

_One! Two! Three! One! Two! _The last punch doesn’t happen as a sight in her periphery catches her attention, making her pause. She thinks briefly that she should have gone home for her daily gym session instead of staying in the university. 

_Let’s get this over with. _“Hey!” she calls out.

Katara and Suki appear confused for a moment before coming closer to her. They’re both in cute gym outfits, yoga mats tucked under their arms and gym bags hanging from their shoulders.

“Don’t you have that fancy gym at your house?” Suki says in lieu of a greeting.

Azula turns her nose up in the air. “Of course we do, but I have a meeting here soon so I thought it wasn't worth the back and forth drive.” Her gaze lands on Katara before she shifts her attention back to Suki.

Suki is grinning ear to ear. “I haven’t boxed in a while.”

Katara sighs. She knows how Suki loves fighting and martial arts and would take any opportunity to practice.

Meanwhile, Azula has to stop herself from clapping in excitement. This is just what she needed—another person freely offering themselves for her to punch! 

_Thank you, Agni._

“Be my guest, Suki.” She smoothly smiles, retrieving boxing wraps and gloves for the girl. Suki and Katara talk for a moment, discussing to do yoga next time.

Suki holds her hands out for the wraps, and Azula acquiesces, taking the edge of a wrap and placing it in Suki’s palm before winding it around the whole hand. 

“I’ll go easy on you,” Suki says, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Azula lets out a laugh, a gleam in her eye. “We’ll see.” She finishes up then does the other hand. Finally, she puts the gloves on Suki’s wrapped hands before putting a helmet on her head.

Suki nods in thanks.

Katara watches as Azula expertly puts on the wraps and gloves herself. When it’s time to wear the helmet though, she turns to Katara, asking for help. Katara quickly gets up and puts the helmet on with little fanfare before sitting again and watching the two ladies get into position.

Azula and Suki are _good._ Utilizing only their hands as proper etiquette in boxing, they exchange jabs, crosses and blows like a dance. It’s a friendly fight, Katara realizes—they’re both holding back. The force behind their attacks is strong but not enough to cause injuries. The fight lasts for multiple rounds before it ends when Suki tires out and slips, allowing Azula to land a soft blow on the area around her right clavicle.

“Good fight,” Suki says, face aglow from the fight, before she carefully removes the gloves to let her sore hands rest. “You’re up next, Sugar Queen.”

Katara freezes. She didn’t expect for them to include her—she has no idea about boxing. Suki picks up on her hesitation and comes to her aid, saying she’ll be fine. Then, she does the wrapping of Katara’s hands and the donning of the gloves as she explains some boxing moves and rules. Katara’s ready in a few minutes.

Azula shoots a rare wink to Suki before making eye contact with Katara, echoing Suki’s previously uttered words, “I’ll go easy on you.”

Katara rolls her eyes before putting her arms up and widening her stance. Azula nods approvingly.

Suki watches her two friends fight—it isn't really a fight, but she can admire the effort Katara is putting into her punches. Clearly, her friend has never boxed in her life, but she’s doing alright for a newbie, effectively meeting Azula’s punches and even throwing some attacks of her own. For all that effort, Azula has more training and experience with boxing, easily overpowering Katara. When she does so, she steps back, always giving Katara time to find her bearings before starting again.

Later, the training session ends when they both tire out. Azula steps back, removing her gloves as Katara does the same. Suki takes the helmets off them both. Katara really enjoyed that and promises herself to practice more with either Suki or Azula—they both are really good. Suki then comes forward to help with her wraps.

“Who knew boxing could be so fun?!” Katara exclaims, still on a high from the exercise.

Azula and Suki exchange amused looks, simultaneously saying, “We did.” They’re met with a roll of eyes from Katara.

Azula neatly folds her wraps before stuffing them in her gym bag. She genuinely had fun throwing punches at these girls. “That was great, Katara. Maybe next time, we can all practice at home.” 

Suki does a little hop, exclaiming, “Yes! I’ve only been there once, but I love your gym.”

Azula nods. “Father had the best people work on the gym.”

Katara decides to interrupt before they delve deeper into gyms. “Next time would be great. I’m dying to change though; I feel so sweaty in this.”

Azula walks to the doors leading to the changing rooms then opens one. “Right, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Three pairs of eyes widen instantly at the statement with Azula and Katara both feeling the flush of embarrassment—for different reasons. Why did this keep happening?

Azula is not one to cower but feels like the ground should just open up and swallow her whole. She turns to face Katara. “I didn't mean it like that.” Her statement causes Katara to raise a brow. 

Suki laughs, body shaking in time with her laughter. “Of course, you didn’t.”

Azula glares at her before shooting Katara an apologetic look. “I have to go to that meeting. I’ll see you!”

They both watch as Azula steps behind the doors, almost slamming them close. Suki turns to Katara, noting the curious look in her friend's eyes before asking, “Do you think she likes you?”

“It’s either she’s messing with me or she actually likes me,” Katara says, her tone dubious. 

* * *

Azula has done a great job of avoiding Katara for a few days. Though avoiding Katara also means avoiding her friends, but she doesn’t mind. It’s a small price to pay to keep her dignity and self in check. So far, so good. She hasn’t embarrassed herself in the days following the gym incident.

It will be tricky tonight to do so as she will be hosting a small party at home. As student council president of the university, it was expected of her to do these frivolous things to maintain the camaraderie among her subordinates and all the other university club and organization officers.

Fortunately, her parents aren’t home so the party will take place in the south wing of her house where they’ll have space and privacy to do whatever. Agni knows the shenanigans some of the students get to, and she’ll have to keep an eye on all of them tonight.

The party is in full swing around 10 pm with everyone dancing and drinking in one of the larger sitting rooms next to the kitchen. Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee are sitting around the fireplace, playing a game with fire whiskey shots. Suki was with them, but she has disappeared.

Glancing at the huge clock in a corner, Azula thinks their other friends won’t be arriving even though Aang, Sokka and Katara are also officers of various clubs. But for that, she’s glad. The less she sees Katara, the better.

“Hi Azula!” 

Azula freezes, recognizing Aang’s voice. She thought too soon. Turning around, she’s greeted by the sight of Aang and Sokka dressed questionably, Toph in her usual green and Katara in a tasteful blue dress that showed off her curves. 

_This is bad. _Pushing the thought aside, she nods at them. “You’re all late. Feel free to mingle though. There’s food and drinks for everyone.”

Sokka and Aang beam at the mention of food, thanking her before leaving for the kitchen. Toph follows them after yelling how they always starve her, startling the other partygoers. Azula shifts, seeing Katara still standing in her periphery—she had expected Katara to go with them.

Katara comes to stand beside her, murmuring, “We need to talk.”

“Is this about the budget for the swimming team? The expenses are—" She cuts herself off seeing Katara’s impressive glare. “You know, if looks could kill, you would be a weapon of mass destruction, like a Sato mecha suit.” She clamps her mouth with her hand after the faux pas. What is wrong with her?!

Katara laughs freely, feeling like she’s in a movie. Something is up with Azula so they really need to talk, but before she can suggest it, Azula stomps away, blending in the dancing crowd.

“Was that Azula?” Suki says in a high voice, appearing out of nowhere.

Katara nods. “She ran away again.”

Suki tuts, trying to find the pale girl in the crowd. “I think I have a plan.”

* * *

“Come on Azula! It will be fine. Everyone’s waiting already!” Ty Lee says, pulling her friend to the small library in the south wing where all their friends are at.

“Ty Lee!” Azula glances back behind her, looking at the crowd of people they’re leaving. “The party—"

“Will be fine! The servants know what to do.” 

Ty Lee is right of course. Azula isn’t particularly worried about the inevitable mess the students will make without her supervision—they have servants for that—but leaving meant seeing Katara, and that doesn’t sit well with her, especially after their disastrous meeting earlier.

They’re in the library in minutes. Having rearranged the furniture, their friends are now splayed on the floor and chairs forming a little circle. She has an idea about the game they’ll be playing, and it’s accompanied by a bad feeling.

“Look who’s here!” Ty Lee says, getting a cheer from the circle. 

Azula waves, grimacing at them and avoiding looking in Katara’s direction entirely. Mai hides a smile behind her hand. Suki told Ty Lee what happened earlier which had made its way to Mai’s ears. This will be interesting. 

Suki pats the spot on the loveseat beside her where Ty Lee deposits Azula into.

Azula _hates _her friends—she knows something is going on.

“Great!” Sokka exclaims. “Now we can start the game. Okay so we’re playing truth or dare, and we’ll play clockwise. Sounds good?” 

They voice out their agreement. 

The game is relatively boring at first with mostly simple dares, but it gets interesting as the game goes on with Sokka making up increasingly ridiculous dares and Zuko failing spectacularly with his—he absolutely refused to kiss Mai in front of everyone when dared to. Aang even gets a little mad when Azula dares him to go home—she passes it off as a joke which brings back the jovial mood.

Three rounds in, Azula thinks everything will be okay. She’s managed to avoid any eye contact with Katara which is hard since the girl is actively seeking her eyes. Their friends appear none the wiser with their little cat and mouse game.

“It’s Katara’s turn!” Sokka says, turning excitedly to his sister.

Katara meets Suki’s eyes before saying, “I choose dare.”

“Ooooooh!” Ty Lee says, catching Mai’s disinterested eyes with a pointed look. 

“I dare Katara and Azula to spend seven minutes in a dark closet!” Suki exclaims, eyes twinkling. The whole group laughs, clapping.

Azula huffs. “I don’t know why I keep playing these juvenile games with all of you. I’m the student council president! I should—"

Zuko tilts his head. “Are you scared?”

“No! I’m just—”

Katara goes around the circle and pulls Azula up to her feet, saying, “Yes, whatever you say. Come on, the closet’s waiting.” 

Azula turns, watching their other friends’ excited faces as Katara pulls her to a nearby closet.

When the door is closed shut, Suki stands. “Alright, game over! Let’s go back to the party.”

Aang interjects with a frown, “What about them?”

Ty Lee comes forward, pulling Aang up to stand. “They’ll be alright. Come on!”

The others don’t put up a fight after that, eager to get some food and drinks. 

Suki is the last to leave with Toph slowing down to walk with her.

“There’s something going on.” Toph’s tone suggests curiosity.

“Don’t worry about it.” Suki grabs her shoulder and pulls her forward. 

* * *

“So, we’re here.” Katara crosses her arms. “What’s up?”

“Well, I’m currently stuck with you—"

“Azula.”

The dimness in the closet makes it hard to see what expression Katara is sporting, but Azula knows she’s annoyed from her tone. She could just bust out of this door, but she’s a stickler for rules so seven minutes it’ll be.

Azula puffs out some air. “What’s up with you?”

“I asked you first.” Katara sighs. “Looks like you’re not ready to acknowledge the elephant mandrill in the room.”

Azula feigns ignorance. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Don’t be dumb, Azula. It doesn’t suit you.” Katara rolls her eyes before she stands straighter. “Why have you been...flirting with me?”

Azula presses herself back against the wall. “I haven’t been flirting with you!”

“So, what’s with the pick-up lines?”

Azula frowns. “Truthfully, it’s my mouth just acting up. I don’t even know why it keeps happening.”

The silence after that is a little stifling—she wishes Katara would reply soon. 

Katara would have laughed at Azula's reply had she not sounded so bothered. But, she wants to get to the bottom of _this_—whatever this is—and forges on.

“Do you like me?”

Feeling out of her depth, Azula remains silent, thinking. Romantic entanglements have never interested her since no one really caught her interest. One time in high school, there was Chan, but he turned out to be an idiot not worthy of her affection.

Even though her love life has been non-existent, her attraction to girls has been apparent to her ever since high school. She remembers how her attention was drawn to Ty Lee during puberty, how her gaze naturally went to women and—even as a teen—how easy it was for her to picture out a wife on her arm one day.

However, that doesn’t mean she likes Katara that way—right? Sure, Katara is smart, independent, caring, opinionated, stubborn and gorgeo—

_Oh Agni._

She does_ like_ Katara—she mentally rolls her eyes at herself, wishing she had more time to think about this before being faced with Katara.

“Azula?”

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” The words leave her mouth in a rush. Azula’s cheeks burn, discerning that it’s a consistent reaction when Katara is around. _Maybe I have that foot-in-mouth disease Sokka talks about._

Katara chuckles, eyes sparkling in what little light they have. “Is that Azula talk for you like me?” She says, amusement in her voice.

“It’s more like my mouth likes you.” She groans. She loves her mouth dearly especially because she loves to talk, but this is painful. Her mouth is a traitor.

Katara’s eyes sparkle some more, clearly enjoying this. “Why don’t you get me a drink first then we can talk?” She hasn't given thought to women before but finds herself curious. It is surprising that Azula is the one to make her curious—she's very pretty with her sharp features but they are total opposites in personality. Yet, her grandmother always taught her that love can be unexpected, and that thought pushes her to find out where this leads to.

Azula nods before realizing Katara can barely see her. She thinks over her words deliberately before saying, “Yes, that would be great.” She hears Katara giggling before the closet is bathed in light. Squinting her eyes in the sudden light, she reaches out hesitantly before holding onto Katara’s wrist. 

Katara smiles. “Let’s go,” She says, pulling Azula behind her by the hand.

When they arrive in the sitting room, Suki makes a beeline for Katara and takes her over to the makeshift bar to talk. It looks like that drink will have to wait. Azula watches them leave before surveying the room, wincing as she does so. The room is a total wreck—she’ll yell at Zuko later for letting this happen, but first, a drink is in order. 

Toph comes over to her, asking her to drink, and she complies. Wanting to talk with Katara later, she controls her intake to prevent being drunk, but as she rarely drinks, she underestimates the alcohol content in Sokka’s mixers and finds herself drunk by early morning.

Katara comes to sit beside her on the couch. Azula turns to her, feeling nauseous.

“We’ll have to talk next time. You’re clearly drunk,” Katara says, nudging her in the side.

Azula hiccups. “I’m not drunk—I’m just intoxicated by you.” The line just comes naturally now as the alcohol has loosened her lips further. Her hazy senses note there’s a pretty blush on Katara’s cheeks. _Agni, t__hat’s cute._

They stay there sitting together as the party winds down until it’s only their group left. Aang is knocked out on a couch with Ty Lee while Sokka is asleep on the floor near the fireplace. Toph is peacefully sleeping in one of the expensive vintage armchairs, legs dangling over the armrest. Mai, Suki and Zuko are walking around, picking up bottles and plates littered on the furniture.

Having done the little cleaning that they can do, the three young adults try to figure out what to do with their friends before coming to the conclusion that everyone should just sleep in the mansion tonight.

A gentle shake on the shoulder awakens Azula. Blearily opening her eyes, she sees Katara above her with a crease on her forehead. 

“Are you going home? Then I'll follow you, but would you keep me?”

Bright laughter rings out in the room. Katara wipes a tear from her eye from laughing too much—she’s honestly amazed with how Azula’s brain appeared to be working well even through the drunken haze. “Come on, we’re taking you upstairs.”

"Are we going to my bedroom? Because you would look even better in my bed."

Katara turns her face away, blushing like mad. 

Azula sees a rare smirking Mai, coming to help her to her room. She slurs, “If you speak about this, I’ll have your position as president of the archery club revoked.” 

The threat comes out sounding like a joke which makes Katara and Mai laugh as they pull her up.

“Come on, princess. To your room,” Mai says, lips twitching.

“You better not…” Azula leans her head on Katara’s shoulder, feeling suddenly tired and sleepy.

* * *

Katara lowers her head to discreetly check her phone in class. There’s a new message from Azula. It’s the Monday after the weekend party, and they haven’t talked yet. With the servant’s help, Katara had left the mansion around mid-morning along with her brother and friends while Azula and Zuko slept in their rooms.

_Can we meet up later?_ , the text message reads. She sends a yes to Azula before once more paying attention to her professor.

After her classes, Katara walks to the cafe where she and Azula are supposed to meet. A little nervous, she walks faster in the hopes that she’ll arrive first to take some time to calm down. After ordering, she takes her cup of coffee to a vacant table near the windows.

The bell behind the door chimes, and Azula steps through the doors in her signature red. She looks really good.

Azula sends her a tight-lipped smile as she orders then comes to sit in front of Katara with her hands interlaced around her cup. “Hey.”

Katara grins at her. “So this is that drink?”

Azula smirks, nodding. “This is that drink.” Her face turns serious. "I'm—I'm sorry I got drunk last weekend. We didn't get to have our talk. And if I said something that made you uncomfortable, I apologize for that too." She has never apologized this much to anyone in her life, and it makes her feel funny.

Katara shakes her head, smiling at Azula's gesture—Azula did not seem the type to apologize. "No, you were okay." She smirks. "You were cute actually."

Azula glares. "I'm not cute." Her face then adopts a relaxed expression. “Anyway, to get straight to the matter—well not that straight because we’re both women—I like you...and you’ve known that because my mouth obviously likes you.”

The words gather the attention of the people sitting nearest them—the eavesdroppers send them curious and scandalized looks, but they shrink back in their seats when Azula glares menacingly at them.

“As I was saying,” she continues loudly before lowering her volume again, “I like you, and I would like to know you better—if you’d like for me to do so.” The words are said with the seriousness Azula usually reserves for talking with her parents or other important people.

“Suki and I didn’t trap you in a closet for nothing.” Katara takes a sip of her coffee.

Azula’s golden eyes widen a fraction before she smirks. “I knew it! That was very clever of you️.”

Chuckling, Katara nods. “It got you talking.”

“Feel free to trap me in a closet anytime.”

Laughing aloud this time, Katara replies, “I might just take you up on that.”

“Good because I can’t think straight when I’m around you.”

Fondness blooms in Katara’s chest as she laughs again. Azula grins at her paying no mind to the dirty looks they’re getting for being rowdy.

* * *

The afternoon rays of the suns warm Katara comfortably. The campus is quiet aside from the occasional yell or laugh punctuating the air. As usual, the open space with the stunningly green grass—perfect for lounging—is occupied by various students.

Katara gazes across the grass to her girlfriend who’s currently walking towards her. Azula’s face is pinched in anger, her steps heavy on the grass. A minute later, she’s splayed face down on the light blue blanket, hair being gently combed by Katara’s fingers. The simple act lessens the crease on her forehead.

They’ve been dating for a while and have been official for a month now after Azula had asked Katara to be her girlfriend and said, ‘I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together.’ How could Katara resist that?

“Council trouble?” 

Azula nods into the blanket. “Everyone is so lazy. I always do all the work.”

“Maybe you need to delegate more tasks to them and see if they can do those. They might surprise you if you show that you trust them.”

Azula is quiet, thinking over Katara’s words. Maybe her girlfriend has a point. She murmurs, “If it backfires, I’m blaming you. I’ll call for another meeting later.”

“It won’t backfire, and that sounds great. What else do you have for today?”

Azula shifts, turning her face to look at her girlfriend. “I have a meeting with the university administration about social media incidents of some students. Why?”

Katara grins. “Baby I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list later?” she asks cheekily.

They stare at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Sweet talker! That was so smooth.” Azula exclaims, tackling her girlfriend to the ground and pressing soft kisses on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and titles. I just wanted some Azutara fluff so I wrote it myself. This is unbeta-ed so feedback is always appreciated. Did you catch some LoK references? XD


End file.
